A Murderous Vacation
by BooDaBoo
Summary: Alice travels to New Vegas for a vacation. But something very, very terrible happens. You'll have to read to find out. This little story actually happened to my character when I was messing around one day, and I found it to be quite humorous. So as awful as the situation is, (and disturbing, and crazy, yeah) I hope you manage to find it humorous as well. :)


Alice walked into the Ultra-Luxe with a wide smile on her face. She was so excited to stay at the hotel/casino for the next couple of days after all the tiring adventures she recently had. She was stopped by a man in a white mask and fancy tux before she got very far. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to hand over all your weapons before you check in. Just for safety reasons. I'm sure you understand."

She hesitated before she gave up her rifle and a few knives and grenades. She then watched him walk off with them, and her smile disappeared.

She checked in and decided to go swimming before gambling at the casino. She walked around the shallow pool and heard people chatting away. Sometimes when she stopped in front of someone, they'd awkwardly say, "I'm sooo relaxed," or "I can feel all my problems just meeelt away." She giggled and went to the steam room off to the side.

After Alice stripped down to her underclothes, she sat down on a bench and noticed a bottle of wine and a small glass. She wasn't sure if it belonged to someone, but she suddenly felt very thirsty and craved it so much that she couldn't resist. She opened up the bottle and didn't bother pouring it out, tipping her head back and letting the contents of the bottle empty into her mouth.

It wasn't long before she felt the effects of the alcohol take her over. She left the steam room and randomly felt pumped up and ready for a fight. Maybe a few dozen fights. She quickly walked towards the first person she saw, an Asian lady about her age. She decked the girl in the face with as much strength as she could muster. The girl ran away, screaming "I'm getting outta here!"

Alice ran after her and punched her some more. But then the darned girl escaped to the hotel rooms. Not satisfied, she turned around and beat up the next person she saw. This one was a man, and he chose not to fight back. Alice soon realized that no one in the area would fight back. They all ran away in fear and crouched down in random places, covering their heads. After a few more punches, they would freak out and run to the next room, but oddly, they would always come back.

She beat up every last one of them until they were all dead. She felt indestructible, and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. She dragged all of the bodies into the pool, watching them float to the top, some facing up, and others down to the bottom. Alice laughed uncontrollably, rolling around on the floor, and then took a swim with all the bodies, although they were very boring and making the clear water turn a murky red color.

Soon she was sitting at the edge of the pool, her bare feet dangling in the water. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the effects of the wine disappeared without a warning, and her conscience quickly returned. She had murdered all these people.

Alice pulled her feet out of the water and got down on her knees, throwing her hands up in the air. "NOOOO! What have I DONE?!"

She panicked and ran to the bar area of the pool, nearly slipping and falling to the tiled floor since her feet were still wet. She opened the refrigerator door and grabbed all the alcohol she could find, setting them down on the counter. Atomic cocktails, scotch, beer, vodka, you name it. She drank every last drop of all of them. She even drank a Nuka Cola and twelve Sunset Sarsaparillas, just because she realized her throat was still so dry.

Alice stumbled to the double doors on her left and found herself in a long hallway. There were doors on her left and right, and some people sat in chairs along the wall. She was surprised that these travelers didn't notice what had occurred in the other room. She walked toward a woman with short, dark hair and immediately assaulted her. "This is hopeless!" the women shouted, and tried to run away.

_You're right, it is hopeless!_ Alice thought to herself. She killed her, and eventually killed everyone else in the hallway and all of the hotel rooms. She massaged her knuckles, and then stepped over all of the bodies and down the stairs to the casino level of the Ultra-Luxe.

She looked around and realized that no one seemed to notice the violent events that had transpired in the places behind her. She thought this was very strange. She told the masked man that had greeted her that she was leaving and asked for her weapons back. He thought it was odd that she was leaving already, but he cooperated anyways.

Alice left the Ultra-Luxe with a feeling of doom hanging over her. What was wrong with her? Why was she suddenly so power hungry, wanting to kill anyone that she possibly could? Then, it dramatically all came together. Everything made so much sense. The alcohol. It all started with one bottle of wine. Apparently, it was too much. She realized she desperately needed to use the restroom and began to cry. She collapsed on the ground. It was almost as if she fell asleep, because everything went black.

Apparently, if you drink three bottles of wine, four beers, two vodkas, five atomic cocktails, six bottles of scotch, twelve Sunset Sarsaparillas and a Nuka Cola, you'll die.


End file.
